


East Wind

by Mustachebabs



Series: Timely Matters [8]
Category: New World Magischola (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, NWM Second Semester, NWM5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: It is a time of change, and that’s exactly what the East Wind is.





	East Wind

The population on campus is quickly dwindling now that the graduation celebrations are over. Some were planning to remain throughout the summer; for further studies, other obligations, or because they had nowhere else to go. Regardless, it definitely feels like there is more room to breath now. Ari is standing at the easternmost point on campus, a small garden off the main campus pathways. Her hand is extended in front of her, meeting an unseen resistance,  _the school wards_. **  
**

It feels like it’s breathing, expanding and compressing, against all the energies it contains and repels all at once. She can feel it pulsing, right in front of her and coursing through her. At this location, the East Node is at its strongest. Even just from scraping the surface, this energy is like touching live wire. Much different than anything she’s ever experienced and perhaps… Exactly what she’s always wanted to find.

A soft wind passes by her, whispers in her ear. Closing her eyes, Ari focuses on it. Lets the east wind guide her…

Her hand grasps onto something solid now. Opening her eyes, her hand is now holding what appears to be a mooring rope made out of pure magical energy. A physical manifestation of the node connection at this cardinal point.

Still holding on to it, Ari looks around. The scenery surrounding her is changed, what otherwise was a nondescript garden is lush with blooms now. There is the same soft wind, caressing the fresh green grass that covers the floor and rustling the leaves of the trees overhead.

_The campus at its most idyllic…_

The wind whispers at her ear again, it’s not a beckoning call this time, but a shrill cry. The mooring rope moves at lightning speed and wraps around her arm,  _ **squeezing**_. Ari draws her hand back, everything goes back to how it was but the imagery and sensory effects have left her on high alert.

After a moment, as she ensures her hand is okay, she lets out a breath. Probably shouldn’t do that often. Gathering her bag, she heads back to the dorms, looking over her shoulder one last time at the spot she’d just been standing in. Her whole life, she’s gotten by without much difficulty, and equally without much effort. It seems like that wouldn’t be the case any longer.

The ceremonies at primaschola and magischola had chosen her paths for her.  _Retrograde, Marshal, Dan Obeah…_ Even her adeptness at time magic had just… Happened to her. What she chose to do with those things, that she had control over. Same as with this new endeavor. Unlike some of the events that’d developed (and been resolved) this past semester, this she had willingly chosen. If it hadn’t been for the tempus magic study group, she wouldn’t have even made it this far from the mess she found herself in. Not that there was a lesser rate of mortality as part of The Conclave…

After everyone had risked their own lives to save hers, she had to honor those efforts and do good by them… Make  _something_  of herself with this new power and responsibility. This includes keeping herself alive and useful.

It is a time of change, and that’s exactly what the East Wind is.


End file.
